


Shut Up

by ashmandalc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Short little thing, Tumblr Prompt, talk about bloody bags psychos carry, theres injury cleaning in this, this has been sitting for years before we got bl3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: Prompt from tumblr user Valoscope: "Take off your shirt."This isn't sexy, but it is short and fun.
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands), Fiona/Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), Fiona/Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valoscope/gifts).



“Take off your shirt.”

“Um? Excuse you,” she sassed.

Vaughn sighed, pinching and massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Fiona. Take. Off. Your. Shirt.”

The stern tone of his voice caused her to pause, only following his order when his eyes opened to glare at her. Sheepishly, she slipped the buttons from their holes, and pulled her arms from the sleeves carefully. Hissing as her sore muscles and open cuts pulled, she let it fall in a heap to the floor. He pointed to the chair by Rhys’s desk, so she moved to comply quietly while he sighed and followed with a few damp rags and a hypo. Seated on the edge of the desk, he leaned over to clean her shoulder and chest of the dirt and blood that had crusted around her wounds. One swipe was a little rougher than she’d been expecting, and a curse escaped her mouth.

“Next time, Fiona, if I say we need to run _away_ from the badass, we run.”

“Vaughn, we made it. It’s fine.”

She hissed again as he scowled and pushed a little harder. Glaring at him, she opened her mouth to verbally strike when the door opened across the room. Rhys’s eyes were wide, and a bit anxious as he scanned them over. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he made his way to them, resting his hands on their shoulders as he took in the scene.

“Are you gonna be okay? Do you need anything else?”

“I’d be fine if he’d go ahead and use that hypo.”

“I was fine running so we wouldn’t _have_ to use a hypo.”

“We had it in the bag!”

“Speaking of bags, he had one one his hip. It was dripping _blood,_ Fiona. BLOOD! I don’t wanna think how many people have lost body parts to him, and we were almost next!”

“Geez, I wouldn’t have let him hurt you. It’s alright!”

“Me?! You think I’m worried just about me? Fiona, he took a nice chunk out of your arm, and made a go at taking a bit of your chest. You have very important organs there, Fiona. You need those to stay _inside_ the chest cavity.”

She grumbled, bottom lip pushing out in a pout as Rhys frowned at her and Vaughn scowled.

“You know...he’s got a point--”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

He huffed and crossed his arms.

“You know, the next time you get hurt, why don’t you find some other place with free first aid available to you? Oh, wait. That’s right. I’m the only person you can get it from for free.”

Her chest rose, and she squared her shoulders, mouth open and ready to bite back until Vaughn pressed his palm over it and pushed her back into the seat. He moved to stand in front of her, bending at the waist and keeping his eyes harshly fixed on her.

“ _Shut. Up._ ”

When Rhys chuckled, Vaughn spun and pointed an accusing finger in his face.

“You, too. If you’re not going to help, get out.”

Rhys gaped, his mouth mimicking a fish until he nodded, using his hand to show he was zipping it shut. His short boyfriend grumbled, turning back to their mutual love to finish cleaning her chest.

“I swear, being with you two is like, 80% babysitting and putting a stop to your temper tantrums,” he grumbled. Fiona met Rhys’s eyes, quietly apologetic, and he returned the sentiment. He moved forward, and around Vaughn, to dip down beside her to press a quick kiss to her temple. She turned her head, lips puckered for him, but, again, Vaughn’s hand covered her mouth.

“If I had to put up with all this today, you _are not_ going to be the first one to get a kiss."


End file.
